Heat
by KaydenceRei
Summary: She felt the heat from his body, the soft smell of masculinity on him and she realized she was done objecting phsyically and in her mind. 'Their conversation on the dock turned to something more.' Dharma-Era.


**Author's Note**: Stab me in the eye with a pencil.. smut is just running through my brain at FULL-SPEED right now.

This one.. well. I can honestly say it's for my anonymous reviewer in my previous M-story that named themselves Too-Chicken and said they didn't want to admit who they were. I don't blame you! LOL

**Heat**:

Her and Sawyer had been sitting in silence on the dock since she'd agreed to stay on the island for another two weeks. Although he had slid down to sit beside her rather then on top of the crate, there had been no other real movement, no words. It seemed strange to be able to sit in companionable silence with someone she wasn't entirely sure liked her but simply needed her for his own sanity. Other then him, she was probably the most normal person in their small group, and that was sad.

It wasn't until she felt both of his hands on her shoulders as he turned her body away from him that something strange fluttered into the back of her mind. The first thing she thought was, what the hell is he doing? The second thought was to object to his touch until he began massaging the muscles at the base of her neck, across her shoulders and down her arms to just above the elbows. His hands slid down her back, then up, his thumbs working in circular motions along the edge of her shoulder blades.

When his hands reached her hairline, his thumbs made that same motion in the hollows between her neck and head and she closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation regardless of the objection in the pit of her stomach telling her to stop him. "Mmm.." she muttered out in response, relaxing slightly to his touch.

"You're feelin' pretty tense.." Sawyer told her, holding back a chuckle at how easily she'd let her guard down for him. He once again let his hands drop as his fingers gently kneaded either side of her spine and her felt her breathing slow.

Juliet was melting easily for his touch and she knew that was the moment to stop him. The old Juliet gave way easily to men, island-Juliet did not. She turned toward him, intending to pull the plug on this when she met his eyes with her own.

Sawyer hesitated for just a moment as they locked eyes. But he got over the hesitation and simply cupped her face between both hands and pressed his lips to hers. He allowed one of his fingers to stray and trace the lining of her jaw before his arms circled her shoulders and pulled her closer.

She started to push away, the objection from warning bells ringing in her head hot on her breath, but she stopped, her hands pressed flat against his torso. He was lean, he was taut, and his muscles were practically molded to his bones. She felt the heat from his body, the soft smell of masculinity on him and she realized she was done objecting in her mind and physically. Her nipples had already hardened against her will and she closed her eyes and kissed him back.

Sawyer was more then just a little shocked at the easy persuasion. Nothing about Juliet had ever seemed so easy until this moment. He held her closer, kissing her longer, and yet gently because he had a strange sense that she needed something softer then his usual roughness with people. And when her arms circled around his neck his fingers found the freedom they desired to inch themselves beneath her shirt and dance along bare skin.

Juliet felt shivers race up her back as his touch felt cobweb light, leaving slight tingling sensations everywhere his touch had roamed. She felt herself arch instinctively to his touches and she found herself kissing him harder as her mouth opened and closed to the rhythm of his breathing, as she pressed herself a little more tightly against him on the dock. Suffice to say this was the most public sexual prowess she'd ever had in her life.. and she was enjoying it.

He dropped his hands lower and let them roam around her waist towards the front of her body, up her stomach, and began circling her breasts with that same light feathery touch he'd been using the entire time. He dared to dip his tongue into her mouth and felt her mouth close around it in silent acceptance. Finally he let his hand cup her breast, letting his thumb and finger squeeze her nipples in compression and releasing to the rhythm of their kisses.

Juliet felt her nipples throbbing with the new sensation as a fire surged through her that was brand new. Perhaps the idea of just mindless sex laying in the very near future was the cause, or maybe he was just that good, she couldn't decided which it was. Either way she let her fingers travel up and down the length of his spine as his other hand headed downward to the curve of her waist. And when his hand caressed her stomach, circled her navel and then traveled a little further down to his his fingers into the waistband of her pants, she felt a current shoot through her her lower extremities.

Eventually they'd separated from the kiss and Juliet felt him trailing kissed elsewhere along her face, jaw, and collarbone before he'd gently eased her down onto her back on the hard surface of the dock. She'd figured he would be on top of her easily, but instead he'd simply laid down beside her, leaving little space between the end of the dock and those crates for them to have room. And he'd once again pulled her flush against him, meeting her lips with his.

She was slightly surprised by his actions. Instead of being rough and quick with his actions he was being slow, discreet, and he was sneaking into her senses before she could back him off, or get the urge to _want _to back him off. And it wasn't until he ended the kiss, crooked his knee and pressed his thigh between her legs that she felt an explosion of need surge through her and she found it hard to breath.

Again his hand was beneath her shirt and sliding upward towards her breasts. His palm made circular movements and he ran his thumb across her hardened nipple. He knew he'd officially lost his mind. Normally he'd probably be on top of a woman and inside of her. Instead.. this was just brand new. And he wasn't sure why he cared that Juliet was as comfortable as she was with him. Because he didn't like her, right?

There were noises. And she wasn't sure how long they'd been going on with their bit of foreplay but he'd kissed her again regardless of the noises. She knew they both heard them, but they were too lost in the moment to care so she responded to the kiss, clutching the hair at the back of his head.

"Jim.. Juliet, you out there?"

There was no salvaging the situation after what happened next. Juliet jumped up at the sound of their names being called, and Sawyer had lain in the same position, grunting his disapproval at the sound of Horace's voice. After Horace had gone, letting them know about their sleeping arrangements without a notice of anything that had happened between the two, Sawyer found himself glancing over at Juliet's now self-conscious look.

Neither was entirely too sure what to say at the moment. Juliet had gained her senses back and figured it was probably good they'd gotten interrupted before it had gone further then meaningless fondling, though she admitted the idea of a random bout of sex had been pretty appealing during the midst of the said fondling.

After a moment she felt Sawyer's eyes burning into her and she dared to glance over at him. He was now sitting up beside her and she blew out a frustrated breath. "That shouldn't have happened," she stated simply before glancing back out of the water.

Sawyer merely nodded his agreement before glancing away as well. "Sorry," was the only reply he could think of and yet, he wasn't even sure he was being entirely honest with the apology.

Juliet smiled slightly. "Yeah.. me too," she responded before standing up. "I'll see you back at the barracks."

Sawyer watched as she stood and left. He sighed and shook his head before standing up and following after her.

Juliet found herself groaning inwardly as she walked with Sawyer hot on her trail. Now she was going to have to live with the knowledge of the sarcastic conman's sexual prowess. Though, he didn't seem to be as much of a dick as he used to be. She could probably deal with the knowledge knowing that. She might even test the waters once more at a later time.

**()()END()()**

**Just some fun. I have no idea where it came from but it invaded my brain. Fortunately all but the ending was written before I went to class, so I got out the sexual ideas before I had to go taking a test LOL. Not so much sex as.. foreplay I suppose, but still, probably counts as rated-M.**


End file.
